Frostbite
by PerfectlyHarmless
Summary: Elsa meets the curious character, Jack Frost, during a time when she desperately needs a companion. What she receives in turn of befriending him may be more than she could ever have asked for. (Rated M because it gets smutty later on! Sorry kiddos!)
1. Chapter 1

Elsa sat in the solitude of her bedroom, still not completely stable enough to accept the fact that her parents were truly gone. Her emotional state was causing her powers to become even stronger and her room had become an icy wasteland ever since she found out the news. _How could this have happened? This means that soon I'll have to rule the kingdom, and how will I do that? These powers,_ she thought with disgust, _these powers will strike fear into the very hearts of my people and they'll come after me… and then Anna…_ Her mind reeled with the possibilities, _I can't let anyone know… I have to learn to control my powers before I am ever to be coronated._

She stared out her window and hoped winter would kiss the ground in Arendelle so she could escape her own mind for a few days.

Sure enough, within the week, an early chill had left Arendelle in four feet of snow, perfect for Elsa to go outside the walls of her confinement without notice. Elsa walked slowly from the castle to the secret passage of the wall, unbeknown by her guards, and slipped quickly through before trudging through the snow in delight. Once she left the domain of her kingdom, she plopped down and ran her hands through her long white-blonde hair, shaking it loose from the tight up-do she normally had.

She looked at her hands, _guess a little fun couldn't hurt… I just can't let others see me._

Elsa formed small snowballs in her hands and threw them at a nearby tree. She looked at her hands again, making larger, harder snowballs.

"You might want to be careful with those, the density of that snow could _really_ hurt someone."

Elsa jumped, dropping her clumps of ice, "Who are you? How long have you been standing there?" She glared at the man in front of her, wondering what to do with him if he had seen her powers.

He looked surprised for a moment, "Wait- you can see me?!" He smiled as Elsa nodded her head slowly, staring bewildered at the man in front of her. Elsa raised her hand, forming another snowball, this one bigger and denser than the last.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you. Well… I won't unless you throw that chunk of ice at me," he said, pointing to the snowball she possessed. "Anyways, my name is Jack Frost and don't worry about the whole ice situation," he too formed a snowball in his hand, "I can do that too."

Elsa immediately dropped her snowball, "But… you…" She tried the words repeatedly, but no words formed in her mouth. She sat speechless, wondering how much she could actually trust the man in front of her. However, before Elsa could figure out what to ask the icy stranger first, he interrupted her thoughts and spoke first.

"I wonder how you are able to see me… No one has ever been able to do that before…" He said, thinking out loud. He shook his head, "I have to go, but hopefully I'll see you around, uhm...?" he paused, waiting for her to introduce herself.

"I'm," She tested herself, questioning if she should tell him her name or not, but finally came to the conclusion that if he could introduce himself and show her his powers, then she should trust him. She started again, "I'm Elsa, Queen of Arendelle."

Jack nodded in her direction and pushed himself off the ground, his body seeming to be carried away with the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa sat in her room and stared out her window, thinking of the peculiar man known as Jack Frost. A week had passed since their first meeting and she couldn't stop the never-ending swirl of questions from forming. _Who was this man, really? Could he be true to who he says he is?_ All the things she had heard of that name had been simply folklore, or at least so she thought. _How old could he possibly be if he is who he says he is?_

She pressed her forefinger to the glass of her window and absentmindedly iced over her window before drawing snowflakes into it. After a few minutes of doing so, she noticed her room was starting to drop in temperature. _I need to wipe the ice off before someone starts questioning it._ She grabbed a towel and gently wiped the window down, but as she was doing so, a second set of snowflakes appeared on the outside of the glass.

"What the-" Looking closer, she saw a man outside her bedroom window. She jumped back a moment before realizing it was Jack. She opened her window and shooed him inside quickly to keep the warmth (well, what was left of it in her room) inside.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Elsa whispered angrily, "You can't come here. What if someone sees you?!"

"Elsa, you're the first person to see me in centuries. Trust me, they won't ever know I'm here," He stated, matter-of-factly.

Elsa furrowed her brows, thinking too much about the situation. _Why am I the only one who can see him? Perhaps it's because of my power?_

"Are you always so serious?" Jack questioned, lowering himself to sit on the edge of her bed.

Elsa opened her mouth to respond, but decided to ignore him instead. "Why are you here?" She questioned instead.

Jack thought for a moment before forming a half-dollar sized snowflake in his hand, "Because we can both do this, and I'm pretty sure I've never seen anything or anyone quite like you before."

Elsa blinked a few times and felt her heart rate perk up a bit before coming to her senses. _He is talking about the powers you have, Elsa, not you. Why would you be flattered by that anyway, you don't even know this so-called "Jack Frost"._

Jack continued, "You intrigue me, Elsa, and that doesn't happen often after being alive as long as I have."

"So what do you want with me?" Elsa asked abruptly, unsure of where he was going with this.

"I just want to have fun with you, get to know you. I mean, you can see me _and_ you have powers! I'd be happy just to hang out with you!" He said, a smile forming on his face.

Elsa lifted her eyebrow in questioning.

Jack lifted his hand and formed a snowball and, before Elsa could think the action through, he lightly chucked it at her.

"Hey!" She responded angrily, brushing off her dress.

He chucked another at her and she smirked, "Okay, Jack, wanna play this game?"

Elsa stepped lightly on the floor, glazing her room in ice, and brushed a hand over her clothes to change into an icy dress, laced with delicate snowflakes.

Jack stared at her a moment in shock before shaking his head and giving her the best game face he could muster.

Elsa brought her hand up to her face and mimicked blowing a kiss to Jack, but when she blew, the air picked up snow until it had created a large snowball and hit Jack square in the face.

"So you _do_ know how to have fun." Jack said playfully before chucking a snowball back at her.

For the next couple hours, they played like this until they could hear Anna loudly complaining about the lack of heat.


	3. Chapter 3

They both collapsed onto Elsa's bed, exhausted from their game.

"I haven't had that much fun since I was little," Elsa sighed happily.

Jack smiled and rolled over to look at her, "Stick with me and we can have fun like that every day."

Elsa's excitement faded, "No, I can't control my powers enough to be able to do this every day. I could hurt somebody."

Jack sat up and tucked a stray hair back behind Elsa's ear. Elsa's eyes widened at the sudden contact. His hands were cold, but when they grazed Elsa's pale skin, it sent electricity through her. Jack seemed to feel the friction too and traced the fluid movement again, longing to feel more of her skin on his.

"Woah," they said in unison, enjoying the tension it brought between them.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, leaning closer together, longing to shorten the distance between them. Jack suddenly took his hand back and looked away, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I… uhm…"

"I felt it too," Elsa stated, blushing.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jack dared to look at Elsa again. "Could I try something?" He whispered, avoiding her stare.

Elsa nodded slowly, still blushing.

He closed the space between them and rested his palm on the side of her face, pulling her closer. He parted his lips and pressed them lightly to hers, eager to see how she'd respond.

She shot backwards and Jack took his hand away, feeling ashamed for doing something like that to someone he barely knew.

Elsa stared at him a moment before crashing her lips into his again, hungry to feel the intense sensation she felt when he touched her skin. He brought his hand back to rest on her neck, steadying himself. He ran his tongue softly onto her bottom lip, begging for entrance that she gladly gave him.

She mimicked his movements and wrapped her hand around his neck, running her fingers through his snow-white hair. Jack pulled her into his lap, wanting to feel more of her. Elsa gasped softly, and pressed Jack down to lay at the head of her bed.

Without breaking their kiss, Jack pulled Elsa to lay on top of him, moving his hands down to her waist.

Elsa opened her eyes, "Jack…" She whispered, softly.

With his eyes still closed, he hummed back in response.

"I feel a strong pull to you… I don't know why… and I can't… I can't.." She tried the words a few times, but couldn't put them together.

"You can't control it?" He finished, "I know, I feel it too…"

He leaned back in to kiss her and Elsa hazardously returned it, unsure of herself in this new-found situation.

"Elsa?" Anna called from outside her bedroom.

The couple tore apart from each other quickly and Elsa fumbled to make her room look as normal as possible before Anna called for her again.

Jack stood up and cleared the ice from Elsa's room and sat at the edge of her bed.

Elsa stopped running around and stared at him a moment, "How did you _do_ that?!"

Jack smirked, I control the elements of winter, it's simple to contain it into a smaller scale.

Elsa stared at him, wide-eyed, "You _have_ to show me how to do that."

Jack smirked, "I'll take that as an invitation to come back."

"Elsa?" Anna called again, "Elsa, you can't skip dinner _again,_ should I get someone to bring it up for you?"

Elsa opened the window and let Jack out before calling back to her sister, thankful she hadn't tried to barge in by now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warning! Contains smut... Don't say I didn't warn you!**

Jack had been sneaking into Elsa's room every night for a month now, simply to talk to her, kiss her, or even simply just to feel her close to him. Having her near made him feel things he hadn't in, well, maybe ever. After being isolated and alone for centuries, he had become more of a loner in the world. He couldn't remember his past and had forced himself to keep moving forward, feeling like time had been frozen all this time. However, now… Now Jack felt like time had finally started moving in the right direction. Elsa, with all her qualms and worries, was the single thing that could get him through his dreadful, lonely life and he was going to hold tight to this feeling as long as he could.

"Elsa?" Jack whispered into the dark bedroom.

"Jack?" Elsa murmured, half asleep. Jack apologized, not realizing how late it really was.

Elsa hummed, sleepily before sitting up and stretching, "Come in, don't leave the window open. I don't want the cold getting in."

Jack stifled a giggle, "You do realize I am called 'Old Man Winter' and you're worried about letting in the cold…?"

Elsa groaned, "Oh, shut up and get over here," she smiled.

"Can't argue with that," he said, closing the window tightly.

He crawled into bed next to her and she instantly wound her arms around his broad shoulders and pulled him close to her.

He climbed on top of her and kissed her desperately, needing to be closer and closer to her.

After a while of this, he ran his hands down her sides and found the hem of her nightgown. He tugged upwards softly, waiting to see if she was going to okay with his actions. He paused at her waist a moment and, hearing no refute, broke their kiss long enough to pull it completely off. He looked at her a moment, realizing she was now wearing only her panties. Elsa blushed and covered her face.

Jack smiled and pulled her hands away before going back to kissing her. He slid his hand back to her hip before slowly moving to her inner thigh, pushing her legs apart slightly. Elsa gasped softly, moving her hips softly into his. She tugged on his shirt, breaking their kiss to pull it off and feel his bare chest on hers. It felt like their bodies were electrified, like the first time they kissed, but this time it was stronger, raging all over both of their bodies.

Elsa had never felt something so intense all at once and it was hard not to let the lust she was feeling take over. "Jack… I need you.." She whispered, breathless.

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them completely off before kissing him softly, not wanting to ruin the moment by moving too quickly.

Jack rolled over and sat up, pulling Elsa on top of him so that she was straddling him.

Elsa bit her lip and grinded slowly on him, unable to stop herself. Jack groaned and grabbed her hips, moving her quicker on top of him.

Before Jack could take the situation too much further he stopped himself, wanting to make Elsa feel the same sensation he was feeling. He pushed her down on the bed again and put his knee in between her legs, making it impossible for her to close her legs. He smirked, looking down at her, "Damn, you're beautiful."

Elsa blushed and covered her face again.

"None of that," Jack said, grabbing her small wrists in one hand and holding them above her head.

He lightly pressed the tips of his fingers to her chest and traced his way down over her smooth stomach, down further still until Elsa let out a loud moan, arching her back as he pushed two fingers inside of her. Elsa tried her best to stifled her moans, but was finding it harder and harder to as he pushed her to the brink.

Just as Elsa found herself losing control, he stopped and began kissing her again. Elsa whined, begging for him to continue, bucking her hips lightly into his. Jack released her wrists and kissed her neck, biting it softly, before kissing her chest. Elsa watched him with pleading eyes, wanting him to continue where he left off. He pulled her panties off, throwing them to the floor.

He grabbed her breasts and gave them the attention they had been missing before he moved his hands to her hips, kissing her stomach and inner thigh.

Grabbing the back of her legs, he made eye contact before lowering himself to her opening. Elsa threw her head back and grabbed the sheets, bucking her hips with his mouth's movements.

"Jack- mmnn… J-" Elsa tried between moans, "Jack, I can't hold… on much longer, I need you…"

Jack kissed her inner thigh, then he kissed the hollow of her hip before moving back up to kiss her neck.

"What was that?" Jack smiled.

"I need you," Elsa said, her body convulsing in pleasure.

Pulling what was left of his clothing off, Jack readied himself.

"Are you sure?" He asked, waiting for her response. She nodded pulling him closer so she could envelope him in rough kisses again.

He pushed himself in slowly, letting her become used to it as he went. Once inside, he waited an excruciating amount of time, making sure she was completely ready.

Elsa moved her hips slowly, testing her limits. They bucked their hips together, struggling to set the right rhythm until he moved her hips with his, setting a proper pace. Jack grabbed her hips and pulled them down harder, not being able to hold back any longer. Elsa dug her nails down his back, giving in to the pleasure she was receiving. She arched her back and groaned, wanting the waves of pleasure to release her from their lust-filled grasp.

Jack was barely holding on at this point, no longer able to contain his moans. "Elsa… I'm-" he trailed off.

They both dissolved into pleasure, finally ending their wave of passion.

Covered in cold sweat, the two gasped for air, slowly slipping into exhaustion.

Jack sat up, knowing he had to leave before morning arrived. However, Elsa pulled him back down, "It's fine.. Stay… I don't want you to leave me…" She whispered, too tired to say much more.

"Elsa?" Jack said, laying back down next to her and pulling her close.

"Mhmm?" She breathed.

"I- I think that…" He trailed off, too embarrassed to finish.

"I think I love you too…" She whispered, trailing off into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack woke, feeling warmer than usual, a blush forming on his face as he recalled the events from last night. Looking to the sleeping beauty next to him, he smiled, letting his fingers graze the exposed skin of her slim frame. Elsa, in turn, sighed and moved slightly, not quite rousing from her slumber. Jack leaned his weight on his elbow, resting his head on his hand, and pressed light kisses down her spine.

Elsa's eyes fluttered open and she too recalled what had occurred last night. The current sensation of Jack's lips on her skin caused a furious red stain to appear on her cheeks as she fought with her body not to repeat what had happened the night before.

"Mnn… Jack…" She said, her body betraying her.

Jack chuckled, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," She responded with a smirk, "but not necessarily in a bad way."

Jack grabbed her chin gently so she faced him and kissed her softly.

"So…" He trailed off, "Last night was fun."

"Shut up," Elsa said, playfully pushing him onto his back.

Her face turned serious, "So.. Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" He said, looking puzzled.

"Uhm.. nothing," She responded, too embarrassed to repeat the words spoken bravely the night before.

"Elsa, tell me. You don't need to feel self-conscious or uncomfortable around me…" Jack stated,

"Well, last night… you said… well, you didn't really say it, I kind of did… but…" Elsa trailed off, hoping Jack got the memo by now.

"Did I mean it when I said I loved you?" He questioned, Elsa nodded. "Of course I meant it, I felt it the first time we kissed but… I can't very well say I love someone after just meeting them a week before… I just... I guess I kind of just had a strong feeling of longing toward you from the beginning and that longing has developed into so much more."

He paused a moment before continuing, "I need you, Elsa… You're the first person to make me feel any sort of warmth… Heck, you're the first person to even _see_ me. I just… I've never felt this way before. I don't want winter in Arendelle to end. I don't want to ever have to leave your side."

"When winter ends, you have to leave?" Elsa sighed, feeling her heart thump restlessly.

Jack nodded sadly, "but I will return again when fall returns… but… my time here is running short."

Elsa nodded, she had known this all along but it had come too soon. "I'm going to miss you terribly, Jack…" She sighed.

Jack kissed her forehead, "Just don't forget about me okay?"

Elsa laughed, "I could never."

They kissed again, relishing the rest of the cool morning together.


End file.
